This invention relates generally to the field of sewing devices, and more particularly to an improved device for the hemming of two parallel sides of a web of textile or other material, whereby the finished web may be subsequently transversely severed into desired lengths, as when making curtain panels and the like. Devices of this general type are known in the art, and the invention lies in specific constructional details permitting improved ease of operation, servicing and adjustment.
Among the problems encountered with prior art devices of the above type are the inability to adjust for varying widths of web without the necessity of at least temporarily forming a longitudinal centrally disposed fold in the web, and the provision of structure to support the folded material during the sewing operation. Another difficulty has been the inability to employ sewing machine components of so-called "blind-stitch" type which are not capable of operation in two directions of web feed, and which therefore cannot be arranged in symmetrical disposition upon a frame beneath which the cloth web passes.